In Death
by Tacpebs
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are married. What happens in their continued life together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any character from the manga.

**Warning:** Contains adult themes.

**Summary:** Kakashi and Sakura are married. What happens in their continued life together?

Sequel to **In Health**. This is the last story in my trilogy.

* * *

Being a ninja always kept Sakura and Kakashi from reproducing. There was always the fear that one of them may never return. So they lived their lives in the here and now.

"Kakashi, love? Are you up?" Sakura called.

Not receiving a response, she made her way through the three room apartment they had gotten together after they were married. Walking into their room, she could hear the shower going and figured he was taking a shower. Five minutes later, Kakashi was walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Could've left that in the bathroom." Sakura said with a smirk.

Kakashi smiled back and walked over to her, kissing her passionately on the lips before he pulled away to get dried off and some clothes on.

"Awww, do you really have to get dressed?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi laughed.

"Yes, I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama today." He said.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could say.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be brief." He said as he pulled the last of his clothes on.

With that, he kissed Sakura once more and then vanished from sight. Sakura sighed and decided on settling down with the new book she had bought. She'd managed to read the first two pages and was immediately hooked, but things had come up and she was needed for this and that, now, with a day off, finally, she decided she'd take time to herself.

Kakashi appeared outside the Hokage's door and knocked gently.

"Come in!" Tsunade said.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as he opened the door.

"Ah, Kakashi, you've arrived. Yes, I have a mission for you and it's up to you how long you take to complete it." Tsunade began.

She picked up a scroll and handed it to Kakashi so he could take time to read it through while she pointed out the key highlights.

"There's been a report of several rogue ninjas moving through out the area just outside of the water nation. I need you to gather what information you can. Who are the ninjas? What are they doing? What are they looking for? That sort of thing. Only, and I repeat, only, if you must engage them in combat, do you fight. Make sure you get back here, to your home, to your family." Tsunade said.

"Understood." Kakashi said and started towards the door.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Sakura." Tsunade said with a fixed glare on him.

"Yes ma'am. When do I leave?" Kakashi asked.

"I suppose immediately would be the best time, but first light should be enough time for you." Tsunade said. "Dismissed."

Kakashi bowed and left. With a slight sigh, he headed back home to get ready for the mission. He wasn't sure what he was going to need to bring and how long of a mission it would be, but he could only hope he'd finish quickly. Upon entering his home, he noticed his wife sitting on the couch reading. He smiled as he looked at how engaged she was to the book.

"Must be a good." He said softly.

"Uh huh. It is. Oh! You're back. How'd it go?" Sakura said placing the book down.

"It wasn't bad. Got a mission I can't discuss with anyone." Kakashi said and sighed, moving over towards her to sit down.

"Oh, that's ok. When do you leave?" Sakura asked.

"In the morning." Kakashi replied.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could respond.

She frowned slightly, looking at Kakashi with such a sad look. He pulled her close into a half hug and sighed again.

"I'm sorry, but hopefully it won't take too long." He said.

"Yeah." Sakura said with a sigh and snuggled closer to him.

He leaned down a bit and kissed her forehead. Sakura looked up at him and captured his lips with her own.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" Kakashi asked as he pulled away slowly.

"We seem perfectly fine here." Sakura smiled and leaned in to kiss Kakashi again.

He smirked and moved in to kiss her again. His hand gently found its way up her shirt and she moaned as he gently captured her left nipple between his left hand's pointer finger and thumb. Falling back on her back, Sakura pulled Kakashi with her and continued to kiss him as she began her own ministrations. She loved the feel of his rock hard abs against her hands. Even at his age he managed to keep himself in excellent shape. A slight shiver ran down her back.

"Are you cold?" Kakashi pulled away and asked with concern.

"No, you just excite me." Sakura said with a smirk.

Kakashi laughed slightly and leaned in once more to capture her lips. Soon enough both their clothes were off and on the floor. Sakura found herself on top of Kakashi, he himself in a sitting position, while she gyrated herself on his cock.

"Sakura… slow down a bit." Kakashi said.

If she kept at the speed she was going, he'd loose himself first, but he didn't want to do that before she reached her peak.

"Kakashi. I'm so close…please." Sakura managed in a strained voice.

Kakashi lifted both his hands to her breasts and pinched her nipples in such a way, Sakura gasped and soon cam around him. He couldn't hold back any longer and soon followed suit.

"I absolutely love you." Sakura said.

"And I you." Kakashi said as he moved her off him and then stood, Sakura in his arms, and headed to take a shower.

Sakura had managed to persuade him into another round and the two finally found themselves in the kitchen having a late lunch.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, since you have a mission, I figured we'd have a day to ourselves." Sakura replied as she finished her soup.

"Well, you were enjoying your book before I interrupted, perhaps we can have a nice quiet evening reading." Kakashi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sakura said with a smile.

The two of them decided to spend the rest of the evening reading. Once dinner time arrived, Kakashi took Sakura out to a nice restaurant and the two of them just watched a band play and ate. Sakura sighed, content, as they walked hand in hand back towards their apartment.

"That was lovely." Sakura said.

Kakashi merely agreed with a grunt and pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulders. Once they reached their apartment, he opened the door and allowed her to cross over the threshold. Smiling, he picked her up and made his way towards their bedroom.

"You should get some sleep. You have everything you need packed up already right?" Sakura asked.

"It won't take long. I'll do it in a few minutes." Kakashi replied as he changed out of his dinner clothes and into his sleeping ones.

Sakura returned his jacket as she too changed out of her own clothes. Stretching, she yawned and giggled. She walked over to the bed and watched Kakashi for a time before she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She had work tomorrow so she knew she should get to sleep, but she was going to miss her husband. As the thought entered her mind, Kakashi slipped into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. It's like any other mission. I'll be fine. Let's get some sleep. We're both going to need it." He said.

Sakura nodded and turned into him and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

The next morning, at sun up, Kakashi leaned over and kissed his wife before he got out of bed. Getting dressed took all of ten minutes before he was heading towards the door. Picking up his pack that he'd left by the door, he smiled and opened the door.

"I'll see you when you get back." Sakura said as she stood at their bedroom door.

Kakashi walked back to her and kissed her properly before he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Sakura sighed and went back into the room.

"Be safe." She said to no one in particular before she started getting ready for work.

Not really wanting to take the long route to the water nation, once Kakashi cleared the gates of Konoha, he made the symbol of teleportation and vanished from site, reappearing on the border of the water nation. Quickly changing into civilian clothing, he carried his pack over towards a ferry and asked to be taken to their closest inn. Once he'd found a room, he went about finding places that he could spot his targets.

* * *

Let me know what you think, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer can be found on the first page. For this chapter, it's rated M for a reason. If you'd rather like to pass up the adult part, skip over the italics. Other than that, please enjoy and leave reviews!**

* * *

Keeping a low profile over the next few weeks was slightly hard as it turned out one of the generals of the water nation, Tomayoko, had taken a liking to Kakashi. Able to play his part, and play it well, Kakashi managed to get the information he sought and was later on asked out for drinks by Tomayoko.

****

_Something had gone terribly wrong. Something must have been put in the drinks, but he was sure he'd tested them first._

"_Ah, you're awake. I didn't want to get started without you, but I was so close. Not a very patient man. You, my friend, are absolutely stunning and I couldn't help myself. I must have you." Tomayoko said._

_Kakashi, still groggy, turned towards the voice and groaned._

"_What? What are you talking about?" He asked._

"_None of that matters. Just enjoy yourself tonight. I know I will." Tomayoko said._

_Kakashi frowned and then gasped as he felt hands roaming over his body. He tensed up and attempted to get off what he realized was a bed, but he body wouldn't cooperate. Lips had attached themselves to a point on his neck and he froze. A wandering hand moved down his chest, down over his stomach, and onward towards his manhood. Kakashi unfroze and tried once more to get away._

"_Stop... what…?" Kakashi began before he was silenced by the lips on his own._

"_Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Tomayoko stated before kissing Kakashi again._

_His right hand gently wrapped itself around Kakashi's manhood and he slowly started pumping it up and down. Kakashi groaned and managed to pull his head away, turning it to the side._

"_No… I don't want…" Kakashi tried, but was brought up short by the continuous pumping of his manhood._

"_See. I knew you'd like it." His hand continued pumping Kakashi's manhood until Kakashi, unable to help himself, started enjoying the feeling._

_Tomayoko smiled and continued his ministrations until Kakashi reached his end. Kakashi shuddered as he came down from his high. Tomayoko wiped the cum from Kakashi's body and covered his own manhood in it before he turned glazed eyes onto Kakashi's face._

"_You are so beautiful." Tomayoko said before he plunged himself inside Kakashi's ass._

_Kakashi screamed in pain and nearly lost consciousness._

"_Don't worry. It won't hurt for long. Soon you'll be begging me to continue. Just... a bit... more." Tomayoko said as he slowly pushed himself further into Kakashi._

_Darkness was slowly moving into the corners of Kakashi's vision. He felt it best to just detach himself from the situation, but he also had a mission to complete. He still had to get back to his family, to his home. Shaking his head slightly, he brought himself back to the situation at hand and soon found himself on the verge of cumming again._

"_You're so tight. I think… I think I'm gonna…" Tomayoko buried his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck as he released inside Kakashi._

_Falling forward, he fell onto Kakashi and then rolled to the side, detaching himself from Kakashi._

"_That was nice. Perhaps when the drugs wear off, you'll participate and we can really have some fun." Tomayoko said. "For now I'm gonna rest. You'll be ready for round two when I wake up."_

_Kakashi swallowed and finally allowed consciousness to leave him. When he awoke again, he took a minute to gather information through his five senses, his last used was his eyes. His ears and nose had given him the most information, one, he wasn't alone. Two, he could smell that he was still in the same area he had been earlier. Opening his eyes, he turned to see a sleeping Tomayoko on his right. Ever so slowly, he attempted to see if he could move any of his body parts. His lower half still felt funny, but he could tell that his upper body was feeling a bit stronger. He could slowly curl his right hand into a fist. He could also lift the arm to a degree. Unsure as to how much longer he had, he tried to sit up and move slowly off the bed. Kakashi froze as he felt Tomayoko shift a bit, but he had merely turned away from Kakashi and curled into a slight ball. Kakashi released the breath he was holding and looked around for his clothes. Finding what he could, his pants and shirt, he continued to try his escape. Getting dressed, he fell onto the ground, as his legs couldn't hold him yet. Unsure as to how much time he had, he propped himself on his elbows and pulled himself towards a door. He wasn't sure which door lead out, but he was willing to try them all. Looking underneath the first door, he noted it led to a closet, another lead him to a bathroom, the door to the balcony showed him a way out, however he noted that he was six or seven feet up. The sound of stirring and moaning made him remember where he was and he quickly thought of a plan of action._

"_Oh yes, just like that. Mhhmmm." Tomayoko moaned._

_Quickly making his way out this door, he closed it softly behind him, then pulled himself to the edge of the balcony and rested for a moment. Pulling himself up, he realized he had some feeling in his legs and was able to throw himself over the railing and form the seal to disappear and reappear in short distances. Landing on the ground a short ways away from his previous location, he took to the bushes and managed to escape into the night._

****

Kakashi returned from his mission, soaking wet. The cold seemed to have soaked into his skin as well as his bones. Upon reaching home, he opened the door and shivered, sneezing before he took a step inside and closed the door behind him. Knowing that Sakura would be mad, and he hated to anger her, but he was cold and the fire going in the fireplace looked so tempting, he quickly made his way over to it and sneezed a couple more time.

"Bless you." Sakura said coming out of the kitchen. "Oh Kakashi, you've gotten water on the floor. You're soaking wet! Get those clothes off right now before you catch your death of cold."

His fingers, practically frozen, fumbled for a while with the buttons on his shirt. Sakura felt sorry for him and went over to help him. Just as Sakura got the first button undone, Kakashi collapsed to his knees and started falling face first to the ground, but was caught by Sakura.

"Kakashi? Love?" She called and moved her hand to lift his head up, but was surprised by the warmth she felt coming from his face.

She quickly moved a hand up to check his forehead and got the same results. He was burning up. When Kakashi started listing to the side, she held him up and tried to look into his eyes, but they were closed.

"Kakashi? Kakashi can you hear me?" She called.

"Huh? Oh… Sakura. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Kakashi, where are you?" Sakura asked.

"Had a mission from the Hokage. Got drugged… Must've sent Pakkun to get you. Can't remember." Kakashi started looking around as if looking for the little nin dog.

"What are you looking…?" Sakura began.

"Did he leave already? Would've thought he would've waited… He doesn't seem to want to listen to me much any more. I don't know." Kakashi said before he started falling asleep again.

"Kakashi, I need you to stay awake. You're not on a mission, you're home. Can you hear me? Do you understand?" Sakura said.

"Not on mission… home. Got it. Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired. It's cold too. Can we snuggle? I like it when we snuggle, among the other stuff. Gotta forget. I need to forget. I'm just really tired… and cold." He managed before falling unconscious.

Sakura quickly removed all his wet clothing and things and laid him out on the floor. She gasped as she saw the bruises and cuts that covered his body. A couple cuts she noticed were deep and he had some broken ribs. She moved her gaze up to his face and took in his fitful sleep. Taking a semi deep breath, she set to work fixing and healing her husband's body.

"What kind of mission did she have you doing love?" Sakura asked herself.

Kakashi took in a shallow breath and wince, but didn't wake up. Sakura shook her head and continued on healing him. She moved down his body following every trail of blood she could find. Upon moving his left leg, she noticed dried blood that had trailed from somewhere. Seeking the source, she realized she had to turn Kakashi on his side to see. She gasped as she realized it was coming from his butt. Frowning greatly, she looked up at her husband's face and then back down to his butt. Reaching around to touch it, she saw she was going to have to move him so that she could really see what had happened. She carefully turned him on his stomach and rested her hand on him as she gazed into his rectum. Being in that position sent Kakashi into flashbacks and with his fever he started hallucinating. He managed to pull himself conscious enough to attempt to get away from Sakura, whom he believed was Tomayoko.

"No, get away from me. I… I am not a pet for you to prod and have your way with. Leave me alone!" Kakashi cried out and continued to move away.

"Kakashi? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi's breaths came quicker as he tried to find a way out. He got to his feet and swayed slightly, but he attempted to make it to the door. Sakura stopped him before he could get away and he slowly changed his expression of fear, to recognition, to hope before he passed out again. Sakura looked at him confused before she bent down to him.

"Oh Kakashi..." she said.

Once she was done, she figured it would be unwise to wake him, or move him, so she settled with getting the fire brighter and then went to go get blankets from their room so they'd be warm right where they were going to sleep. Seeing as Kakashi didn't have any clothes on, she brought in his robe to cover him with as well as the blankets. She rubbed his arms a bit, trying to warm him, and then settled down beside him and closed her eyes. The rain was pounding outside, but she was happy they were inside near a warm fire.

When Kakashi woke up the next morning, he wasn't quite sure where he was. He vaguely remembered Sakura being there, but he was pretty sure it was all just a dream. Taking in a semi deep breath, he gasped slightly at the smell of cherry blossoms. He knew that smell anywhere. Opening his eyes, he looked up into the face of his lovely wife.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Yo." He replied just as softly.

"For the most part I managed to heal most of your wounds. Your ribs will probably be sore for a while longer. I… I couldn't get to your rectum. May I… may I do that now?" Sakura asked not quite meeting his eyes.

Kakashi's own visible eye grew wide and he closed it, not sure what to say.

"Hai." He managed and slowly turned onto his left side.

Sakura schooled her expression and set to work. She probed and prodded him gently. For a moment he was so tense she had to ask him several times to relax his muscles so she could see. Finally he calmed enough that she could see the damage and repaired it quickly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the story behind it. Shaking her head, she helped him turn back onto his back and laid down beside him.

"I'm happy you're back, safe and sound." She said.

Kakashi sighed loudly and sat up with a slight wince. He leaned over and kissed Sakura before making it to his feet to grab a shower, work on his mission report, and then see the Hokage.

"I'll be right back." He said once he'd finished.

"You shouldn't be going any where like this. Your fever's still a bit high, but… I guess since you're going to the Hokage and coming straight back, you should be ok." Sakura said with a sigh and nodded before she sat down on their sofa.

Kakashi opted to walk over to Hokage tower seeing as he still hurt a little. Sakura was an excellent medic ninja, but there were some things she wasn't able to do and some things he wouldn't allow her to do because it drained her. Walking up the stairs he stopped for a second to gather his wits and to keep from falling backwards when a strong wave of dizziness over came him.

"Kakashi, you're back. You have time to go for a few drinks or your wife got you on a short leash." Genma asked.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he collected himself and continued on up the stairs.

"I know you're usually pale, but you look even paler for you. Are you feeling alright?" Genma asked taking care to actually look at his friend.

"Just got back from a mission. I'll be fine. Surely you haven't forgotten who my wife is." Kakashi said giving his crinkled eye smile.

He turned away from Genma and continued to the Hokage's door. He knocked softly and waited for her to tell him to enter.

"Ah, Kakashi. I see you're back. Have you been to the hospital? You look awful." The Hokage said.

"I've been home. Sakura's seeing to my health. I've got your request here." Kakashi said as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.

Stepping back, he seemed to hold his breath as she read it. He watched for a moment as her facial expression changed after each line. He knew what she was reading once her facial expression was that of horror. She turned her eyes up towards him once she had finished reading the scroll and wrapped it up once more.

"Kakashi… I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm glad you're home safe and sound." She said.

Kakashi merely nodded.

"You really don't look well. I'll give you a couple of weeks, but that's only if we're not swamped with more missions. Dismissed!"

Kakashi bowed and turned, heading home.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved as he and Hinata walked by.

"Naruto, Hinata." Kakashi said acknowledging them, but continuing on his way.

He had promised Sakura and he had to admit he wasn't feeling that great.

"Kakashi? Is that you?" Sakura called once she heard the door open and close.

"Hai." Kakashi said as he made his way towards the couch.

Stretching out, he closed his eyes as yet another wave of dizziness overcame him. He moaned softly as he tried to get comfortable.

"Love?" Sakura questioned as she made her way towards him.

She laid a hand on his forehead and then brought it to his cheek. A worried expression crossed her face as she focused chakra to cover her hand as she allowed it to enter into Kakashi. He grunted in surprise, but stilled when he had to admit he was starting to feel a little bit better.

"Thank you." He whispered before he fell asleep.

"You're welcome." Sakura whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead and then got up to let him rest.

* * *

**Leave a review if you please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer can be found on the first chapter. **

**Thank you to those that have read my story(stories) this far. I thank those that left me reviews and added my story to their favorites and story alerts. I can only hope I don't disappoint you! Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Unsure of what to do with herself, Sakura set about making a plan for dinner. She knew they weren't going to go out due to Kakashi's health. She opted for making dinner, but they'd need a few things. Frowning slightly, she didn't want to leave Kakashi alone. Granted he'd been on his own for quite some time, but as he was now, she felt the need to be there for his every beck and call, or just so if he did need anything she could answer. She thought about getting someone to buy the things she needed for her, but she wasn't too sure whom she could call on. Just as soon as she thought she didn't have anyone, an idea popped in her mind. She quickly made the hand signs for a copy of herself and sent it off to gather the ingredients. She could hardly believe she hadn't thought of the idea in the first place. Shaking her head slightly, she then returned to Kakashi's side as he sat up with a start.

"It's ok love. I'm here." She stated softly as she gently ran a hand over his sweat covered brow.

Kakashi tried to focus on her and nodded that he understood. Greatly tired, he leaned against her hand and closed his eyes.

"I'm so tired, but it's hard to think of going back to sleep after that nightmare." He said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked.

"No. Not really." He replied and sighed.

Sakura merely ran her hand up and down his back. He slowly started to get comfortable, resting his head in her lap, enough that he started to fall back asleep.

"My poor Kakashi." She said.

Sakura's clone came back with the requested items and then vanished after putting them on the table. It seemed that while her clone was out, she and Kakashi had been invited to dinner with Hinata and Naruto. It would be held at the end of the week. She'd have to give them an answer of no. She wasn't sure Kakashi would be well by then, but she'd wait and see. Gently removing Kakashi's head from her lap, she got up to prepare dinner.

"That smells good." A semi tired looking Kakashi said forty minutes later as he made his way, slightly clumsily, into the kitchen.

"Love, I could've brought this to you. Sit down before you fall down." Sakura stated as she ladled out the soup into two bowls.

Kakashi stiffly made his way to the table, using the wall to hold himself up until he got to a chair, and sat down.

"I was hungry and something smelt so good. I had to come make sure it wasn't you. That would've been a little awkward, but then again, when do I not want to eat you?" Kakashi said with a smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled slightly as she put the bowl in front of him and then herself, as she took her seat.

"That would be a hard question to answer." She replied as they dug in.

"That was absolutely delicious." Kakashi commented after he'd eaten his soup.

"I'd believe that a little more if you actually finished it." Sakura said with a slight worried expression.

"It was. I'm just sorry I couldn't finish it. My stomach only wants to hold so much." Kakashi replied.

He sighed and stood up, making to clear the table, but swayed slightly, placing his right hand on the table to steady himself.

"Whoa, must have gotten up too fast." He said and sat back down so the room would stop spinning.

"Kakashi?" Sakura questioned as she reached over and placed a hand on his forehead. "Your fever's gone back up. Your blood pressure seems a little high from what I can tell as well, but I can't be sure unless I run some tests. Let me just clear off the table and we'll get you to bed."

"Promises, promises." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Sakura swatted him playfully on the arm before gathering the bowls and putting them in the sink. She put the left over soup in the fridge and went back to see about Kakashi. At this point he had his head in his arms and seemed to be asleep.

"Come on sleepy head." Sakura whispered softly.

Kakashi opened his non-covered eye slowly and sighed. He actually didn't feel that great, but he was sure Sakura could fix whatever was wrong with him. Slowly he made it to his feet, not wanting a repeat of what just happened a few minutes ago, and they made their way towards their bedroom.

"Alright love, shirt off." Sakura requested.

"Do I have to? It's kinda cold." Kakashi asked, giving her his version of the puppy dog look.

"You must really be feeling bad." Sakura said and laid him back on the pillows.

She went to her bag to get the things she would need in order to check his health. The stethoscope helped to listen to his heart and she also used the blood pressure cuff to take his blood pressure.

"Humm… it would seem that your blood pressure is a little high, but that's to be expected when your body's trying to fight off infection. I'll give you a little something to help your body along. Ok Kakashi?" Sakura said.

Kakashi jerked awake and looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"Never mind, you're gonna feel a pinch. It'll be ok." She said.

Kakashi merely nodded and rested his head against the pillows again. Sakura got up and pulled out a clean needle and some meds. Filling the needle to where she needed it to be, she turned back to Kakashi and gently began removing his pants.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Kakashi asked waking up again.

"Don't worry. You don't normally sleep in these and I'm going to give you a shot so you can start to feel better faster." Sakura responded.

"Oh, ok." He lifted himself up so he could help her remove his clothes.

Feeling slightly warm, he managed to remove his shirt himself, but with some difficulty. His arms felt like lead. Shivering slightly, he rested his head once more on the pillow as Sakura cleaned off a section of his thigh, at the site she was going to stick the needle, quickly sticking him and injecting the medicine. Kakashi gave a start, but that was it towards his reaction.

"You get some rest and I'll be right behind you in a little while." Sakura said and gently kissed him on the forehead.

She cleaned up her mess, put away her tools, disposed of the needle, and then went back to make sure the kitchen was cleaned. Once she'd finished, she looked over her work for the hospital and looked at the time when she'd finished. Yawning loudly, she stretched and made her way to their bedroom hoping tomorrow promised better results when it came to Kakashi's health.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Should I continue or am I merely wasting the space?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer can be found on chapter one. Thank you once again to those that left me reviews and those that added my story to your story alert. I really appreciate it!! Onto the story!**

* * *

The next morning, Sakura could hardly breathe. She reached over to turn down the covers in hopes of getting cooler because it felt as if the furnace was right next to her. She groaned as she turned away from the source of the heat and only managed to get it off her face, but onto her back now.

"Kakashi? Love? Could you go turn the heat down? Why's it so hot?" Sakura complained.

Not getting a response, she pouted and turned towards her husband. Her eyes quickly shot open as she realized that Kakashi may be the reason for the rise in the temperature. As if to answer her unspoken question, Kakashi moaned slightly and whimpered, seeking for some kind of release from the cold. He couldn't help wondering why Sakura would have the air on when she knew he was sick.

"Kakashi? Can you hear me?" Sakura quickly sat up and looked over at her husband.

He was shaking and continuing to moan. Jumping to her feet quickly, Sakura moved to the other side of Kakashi and felt his forehead. Pulling her hand back just as quickly, she hissed at the heat rolling off him. Looking around for something, she moved quickly to the kitchen and gathered as many bowls that would hold large amounts of ice. For ten minutes, she ran back and forth from the kitchen to the bathroom, filling the tub up with ice. Next she move to Kakashi and gently shook his shoulder.

"Kakashi, I need you to get up please." Sakura called.

Kakashi merely moaned again and attempted to turn away from her, but she wouldn't allow him. Sometime during the night he had managed to stop sweating so she really had to get his fever down. Reaching down into her chakra, she reached over and gently lifted him from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I have to get your fever down." With that, she gently placed him into the ice.

Kakashi woke with a start and jumped as if trying to get out of the tub, but Sakura wouldn't allow him.

"S-s, it's c-cold. W-w-what…?" Kakashi tried to ask, but his teeth were chattering too much. "S-S-Sakura?"

"I'm right here. It's ok. You're just a little too warm. I've got get your temperature down." Sakura said.

"W-w-why's it s-s-so c-cold?" Kakashi asked with trimmers.

"I've got you in a tub of ice, hoping to get your fever down. You're not sweating which would naturally help to reduce your fever, so I'm helping your body this way." Sakura replied.

"D-d-don't… l-li-like it. C-c-cold." Kakashi said.

His body shook more, if possible, as he slowly began to sink into the water the melted ice had created.

"I'm sorry, but you're really sick." Sakura told him.

Kakashi shivered more and tried to keep his teeth from chattering, but to no avail. He tried once more to get out of the tub, but once again Sakura wouldn't let him.

"Once your temperature goes down I'll let you out." She said.

Kakashi tried to hold himself up, but he was so tired and cold. His body just wanted to shut down. Sinking to where the water was over his nose, he started to fall asleep. Sakura quickly picked him up so he wouldn't breathe in the water. Placing a hand against his forehead, she noted that he had cooled down.

"Come on love. Let's get you back to bed and warm, but not hot." Sakura said as she helped to lift Kakashi out of the tub.

He stumbled slightly as he got out, shaking badly. Sakura quickly wrapped a towel around his shoulders and took to wiping his legs off. Once she'd finished that, she wiped off his upper body and his hair and then gave him some boxers to wear. Kakashi was once again complaining how cold it was, but Sakura merely got him under the covers and wiped his hair out of his face. Breathing deeply a few minutes later, Kakashi's shaking had become a few trimmers here and there before he finally relaxed into a deep sleep. Sakura watched him for some time before she felt she could go back to sleep. Considering she was woken up so early, she settled in beside him and silently thanked kami that it was the beginning of the weekend that she had off.

********

"Sakura… it's too hot." Kakashi complained.

"I'm sorry, but you have to eat it. We want, no, need you feeling better in no time. You don't want to be cooped up in here for a month or more do you?" Sakura asked.

She was trying to get Kakashi to eat a bowl of soup that the Hokage had told her would help with his symptoms. She was just happy that he was up and alert. She feared that the scare earlier in the night might have killed a few of his brain cells.

"Why don't you eat it for me and I'll go back to sleep?" He asked with a fake smile.

"Um… how about you eat this and then you can go back to sleep for as long as you'd like." Sakura said. "At least until you need more meds."

She said the last part softly, but she was pretty sure with Kakashi's hearing he picked it up anyways.

"I heard that." Kakashi sighed and picked up his spoon.

He forced almost half the soup down and shivered from the lack of taste from it.

"Good boy, now go to sleep. As I promised." Sakura said as she took the tray off his lap and headed to the kitchen.

Kakashi sighed once more and settled down between the covers. His eyes closed and he was off to dream land before his head even hit the pillow. Sakura washed the bowl and sat down on the couch. Unsure what to do with her day, she called Hinata to let her know that she and Kakashi were not going to be able to have dinner with them seeing as Kakashi was still sick.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Sakura-chan. I hope he feels better soon!" Hinata said.

"As do I." Sakura said with a sigh. "Have a good day. Tell Naruto I said hi too."

Hinata agreed and the two of them hung up. Stretching out on the couch, Sakura picked up her book she'd been reading and got lost within the pages. Two hours later, she could hear Kakashi stirring in the bedroom and she marked her page before getting up and seeing what he was up to.

"Kakashi?" She called.

"I just had to use the bathroom. Nothing serious. You can… go back to your reading. I'm… going back to bed." He said.

Sakura frowned and stood at the door looking at him. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked completely wiped out. Sakura walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on his still bare shoulder before she moved it to his forehead.

"You've developed a fever again, but it's not as high as the one you had last night." She wiped his hair back and rested her hand on his right cheek.

Kakashi managed to lift his head up and look at her before feeling completely exhausted and falling back onto the pillow. He didn't even have the strength to put his feet up, so Sakura helped him before covering him with a thin sheet.

"My poor husband." Sakura said with a sigh and moved back into the living room to read some more.

Three more hours later, she went into the kitchen to start fixing dinner, soup for Kakashi and a sandwich for herself. Putting everything on a tray, she headed into their bedroom and gently called Kakashi's name. Not getting a response, she placed the tray on a nearby table and went over to his side.

"Kakashi? It's time to eat." She called softly.

"I just… want to… sleep. Not… hungry." Kakashi finally replied.

"I know love, and that's about the best medicine you can give your body, but you have to eat too." She responded.

Kakashi merely moaned and turned over in her direction before he slowly opened his left eye. Peering at her, he noted that she was giving him her puppy dog look. Rolling his eye slightly, he sat up slowly and groaned.

"Fine. I'll eat it. Just stop looking at me like that." He said.

Sakura smiled and nodded before setting the tray in his lap and taking a seat beside him so she could enjoy her sandwich while he ate his soup.

"Once you're feeling better, we'll have to go out to dinner with Naruto and Hinata one day." Sakura said before she took another bite.

Kakashi halted his spoon for a brief moment before he returned to eating again.

"Hmm…" He said and finished half his soup.

"Well, it's a little more than last time. That's good." Sakura said.

Kakashi merely nodded and laid back against his pillow. Sakura removed the tray and set about cleaning up and doing the laundry. Kakashi once more fell asleep. A soft knock could be heard on their front door and Sakura quickly went to open it.

"Naruto?" She asked surprised.

"Hiya Sakura-chan. Hinata told me Kakashi-sensei is sick. I wanted to see how he's doing." Naruto said.

Sakura was actually surprised that he had knocked softly and hadn't just come rushing in like he'd done many times in the past.

"Ummm…. Yeah. He's asleep right now. Just got to sleep actually. I'll be sure to tell him that you stopped by. I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"Ah. Alright then. I'll try again another time. See ya Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and left.

Once the clothes had finished washing, she changed them over to the dryer and stretched a bit to loosen up her muscles. Sighing slightly, she figured she'd go check on Kakashi. As she walked into the room, she had an eerie feeling and looked over to the bed. Her eyes widen greatly as she looked into the empty bed.

"Kakashi?!" She called.

She quickly went to the bathroom and didn't see him there. Knowing he was too sick to just up and leave, plus he said he was tired, she checked the whole house only to find that he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Kakashi, where are you?" She asked out loud.

* * *

**O.o Where in the world did Kakashi go? Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Review if you're interested. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi was unsure what was going on. One moment he was sleeping somewhat peacefully in his bed, then next he was hogtied and placed roughly on the shoulders of someone rather tall. Frowning, he tried to find the strength to protest, but he took notice to the fact that the ropes that were binding him weren't regular ropes. They seemed to be suppressing his chakra. Taking note how quickly they seemed to be moving by looking down at the ground, he quickly knew that was a mistake when his stomach rolled. He lifted his hands up fast enough to moved his mask out of the way before he was being sick down the back of whoever was carrying him.

"_Serves them right. Stealing me from my warm and comfy bed and my lovely wife."_ Kakashi said and put his mask back in place before he gasped and tried to lift his head to see if they had captured Sakura as well.

"Get him off me! He just threw up on me!" A voice said.

"Hey be gentle. The boss said he didn't want a hair on his head moved the wrong way." Another voice said.

"Oh yeah, then you can carry him and let him be sick all over you!" The first voice yelled.

"'Ey, he doesn't look so good." A third voice piped in.

Kakashi, grateful that he wasn't being jostled around anymore, closed his eyes and tried to calm his overly beating heart as well as try to control the urge to be sick again. Even for himself he looked extremely pale. They'd placed him down on the ground. From the smell of it, they were in a forest. Now he was being lent against a tree. He could tell they were looking, staring rather, at him, but he could hardly care. At the moment he was losing the battle with his stomach and he turned his head and pulled his mask down once more to be sick again.

"What'd think wrong with'im?" The third voice asked.

"How in the world should I know? The boss said to find this guy and bring him to him. We don't want to be staying too long about these parts. Let's get going." The second voice said.

"Then you carry him." The first voice said.

Kakashi groaned and tried to open his left eye, once his mask was back in place, but he wasn't feeling too good and he was so tired. He felt he could rest a bit easy as they didn't have Sakura. She'd be throwing a fit if they did have her. If she had been tied and bound, or drugged somehow, he'd still be able to tell she was there. His last thoughts were on her as he fell unconscious.

****

"I don't know what happened. Naruto came over to see him and I wouldn't let him because Kakashi had just gone to sleep. After Naruto left, I went in the bedroom to make sure Kakashi was ok, and he was gone. I know he didn't leave on his own terms either. He was too sick to just get up and go. He could hardly lift his legs to put them under the covers before he went to sleep." Sakura said to the Hokage.

"There isn't any way he could've just been delirious? Maybe thought he was somewhere else and went for a walk? Did you check the places he likes to hide in or the places he likes to just be by himself?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Of course I did. You didn't honestly think I'd come here without checking them first did you? I even asked some of his friends if they'd seen him. None of them had." Sakura replied.

"So… within the span of you talking to Naruto, Kakashi managed to disappear?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said feeling low.

"And neither of you noticed anything during that time?" The Hokage asked.

"No ma'am." Sakura managed to feel even lower.

"Humm… well it's understood he couldn't leave on his own terms, so someone must have grabbed him, though I must say that's quite sad to for someone to be able to do that and not one single person notice." The Hokage replied.

Just then Shizune rushed into the room.

"Forgive the intrusion, Izumo just brought in Kotetsu at the hospital. Both of them look badly beaten, but Kotetsu looks much worse. He says that they fought against a band of ninjas. They didn't say where from, but one of them had Kakashi over his shoulder. They thought it was suspicious when Kakashi didn't acknowledge them and he appeared asleep." Shizune said.

Sakura's eyes grew large and she ran from the room, heading towards the hospital. Once she reached her destination she looked around for Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey Sakura. I thought you had the day off. What are you doing here instead of taking care of your hubby?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"Where are Izumo and Kotetsu?" Sakura asked ignoring Ino's question.

"Umm… just down the hall actually. Why?" Ino asked.

Sakura took off in the direction Ino pointed and sought out the two tower watchers.

"Izumo? Izumo! Can you hear me?" Sakura asked once she saw one of whom she was looking for.

Izumo really did look like a number was done on him. His hair was matted with blood; there was a cut on both his right cheek and just above his left eye. His usual chin cover had been ripped and Sakura could tell from the way he was sitting that he had at least one broken rib. He slowly turned to look at her and his eyes grew large as he realized who it was talking to him.

"Sakura! They took him. I tried to stop them, Kotetsu did too. We really tried, but they took him! They took Kakashi!" Izumo said frantically as he jumped to his feet.

He swayed unsteadily and Sakura quickly helped him back into a nearby seat.

"Take it easy Izumo. Have you been looked at?" Sakura asked as she laid her right hand gently over his eye.

Her hand glowed green and she began to heal his eye. She then moved to his other injuries, pulling back only once she was done. She had concentrated on him for so long, she didn't notice when the Hokage had gone into the operating room to fix up Kotetsu and she didn't notice when the Hokage was done.

"There, a bit of rest and you'll be good as new." Sakura said.

"Domo arigato Sakura-san." Izumo replied quietly.

He was slowly slipping into dreamland, but when the Hokage cleared her throat he managed to wake up a bit. He wanted to find out about Kotetsu.

"How is Kotetsu? Is he ok? Will he be?" Izumo asked.

"Kotetsu will be fine with rest. He'll need your support, but he'll get strong once again. We're going to move him to his own room. He's in a coma, but he'll come around when he's ready." Tsunade-sama said.

Izumo released the breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly sank to the floor, his head bowed.

"You on the other hand, will be staying here for three days. You two can share a room. Ino! Find a room and get Izumo and Kotetsu in it." Tsunade-sama yelled.

"Domo Hakage-sama." Izumo managed as he was pulled off his knees and placed onto a bed.

Tsunade nodded to him and watched as he was being wheeled away before she turned her attention to Sakura. Sakura looked lost. Unsure as to what to do.

"We'll find him. Don't worry." Tsunade-sama said.

Sakura just nodded and swallowed before trying to figure out what she should do now.

****

"'ey Iwao, think he's waking up." The third voice said.

"Go get some more wood for the fire." Iwao said.

"Why can't Tadao go get it?" The third voice asked.

"He asked you to get it Kunio." Tadao said calmly. "However if you are truly unable to go, I shall."

"Kunio, get the firewood. Tadao get some water and start boiling it. 'ey you awake?" Iwao asked looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi had been awake, but he chose to ignore the man. Not only that, he was sure his fever was up again. He hadn't taken or eaten anything for some time now. He was slowly starting to drift towards the middle of being awake and falling sleep, but his stomach growled and it threw off any thoughts of sleeping again.

"'ey!" Iwao yelled.

Kakashi turned half mast eyes towards the voice talking to him, but for the majority of it he felt like ignoring the voice and going back to sleep.

"You didn't hit him with any of your poison without telling us did you Kunio?" Tadao asked once the two had returned.

Kunio was carrying an arm load of wood and shook his head quickly.

"No, Boss said not to do anything to him that was unnecessary. I mean he was easy enough to get because he was asleep. All we had to do was tie up his arms with the ropes. I didn't do anything we weren't supposed to do." Kunio replied.

"Well obviously somethin' wrong wit him." Iwao stated.

Tadao walked over to Kakashi and placed a hand on Kakashi's forehead, at least he tried to. Kakashi had found the strength to move at the last moment. He knew it wasn't much, but he attempted to give Tadao one of his fierce glares.

"He's with fever. I can feel it from him, even without touching him." Tadao said.

"Boss isn't going to like this." Kunio said.

"Well shit." Iwao said and got up pacing for a moment. "What are we suppose to do?"

"I suppose the most important thing now, is to feed him, give him something to drink, and then get him to the Boss. I'm unsure as to the cause of the fever, but if he were to keep still, I might be able to find that out." Tadao said.

He had attempted to touch Kakashi again, and once again Kakashi moved away from his touch. Kakashi was getting more tired now, but he couldn't help not wanting to help these guys.

"It would be easier if you were to cooperate with us. Would it not?" Tadao asked.

Kakashi turned his attention to Iwao, glaring at him.

"What you lookin' at me for?" Iwao asked with a frown.

Tadao took the slight distraction and once again attempted to check Kakashi's vitals, but Kakashi wasn't making it easy for him. Tadao sighed and moved back over to the others. Kakashi knew he couldn't just relax around them, but he was so tired and his sickness was really kicking his butt right now. Wincing slightly as he changed position, he tried to take in what was going to happen.

"Boss wants us back by tomorrow. We're actually making good time. We should arrive sometime around morning. S'long as he doesn't give us any trouble." Iwao stated.

Kakashi took a chance to look around and his eyes grew large as he realized where he was.

"_Oh shit."_

My extreme apologies! Unfortunately my laptop is in need of repair, or I'm looking at having to purchase another one. Granted the fact that I was able to get this chapter up with no problem is no excuse, but I'm not totally able to use the comps at school or the library all the time. Please forgive me!! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think and if you wish to yell at me I will take what's coming to me. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer can be found on chapter one. Thank you to those that left me reviews and those that added my story to your story alert and favorite. It's really appreciated and loved!! Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Since she did have the day off, Tsunade told Sakura to head back home and see if she couldn't find any clues that would help them find Kakashi.

"I'll talk to Izumo and find out what these ninja's looked like. Maybe when Kotetsu wakes up, he can give us some information too. For now we'll just have to rely on Izumo and what you find back home." Tsunade-sama said.

"Hai." Sakura said and left the hospital.

Slowly Sakura entered her house, her arms crossed as she rubbed her right hand up and down her left arm. It was scary that she was a shinobi and hadn't even noticed that someone else had come into her house, let alone that they had kidnapped her husband. She felt cold. Walking through the house, she had to keep telling herself it was so that she could help find her husband. If she had her way, she'd probably just be searching the streets some more, or out searching every nook and cranny until she could find him. Walking into the bedroom took almost all her courage. She thought herself silly when she couldn't even walk through the doorway. Sighing, she forced herself over to the windowsill and looked around. Frowning slightly, she didn't see anything and nearly gave up when she turned to her left and saw a bit of cloth. Reaching down, she picked up the piece of cloth and stared at it a minute before she brought it to her nose and smelt it. It smelt familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Perhaps Shino could help me." Sakura stated out loud.

With a nod to herself, she set off in search of the ninja. Unsure as to where he'd be, she thought to start at his house, but she wasn't sure where the Aburame clan lived. With a small sigh, she went about the village in search of Shino, or someone that would know where he was.

****

"I told you fools not to hurt him! Look at him! He looks like he's about to die!" Tomayoko yelled at the ninjas that brought Kakashi in.

"He was like that when we found him." Kunio said.

"Be quiet for once in your life Kunio." Iwao yelled.

Kunio glared for a moment, but kept his mouth shut.

"What happened?" Tomayoko asked.

"He's unwell. Unfortunately, he would neither allow us to care for him and there was the deadline." Tadao responded at Iwao's encouragement.

"Kakashi, can you hear me?" Tomayoko asked.

Kakashi for the most part could hear, unfortunately his fever had risen and he could hardly tell where he was and who he was.

"_Maybe they'll just kill me and get it over with. Why is it so hot in here? Where's Sakura? Can I go home now?"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Get out of my sight!" Tomayoko yelled. "Anlee!"

A small, browned haired and brown eyed girl showed up to the door. She was wearing a purple cotton kimono and her feet were bare.

"Yes master?" Anlee answered.

"Is the room made up? I need blankets, water, medicine, and anything else you may think we'll need. Help me get him to the room first. We need to get his fever down. He's so hot and not in my usual good way." Tomayoko commanded.

Kakashi groaned and tried to sit up, but Tomayoko held him still.

"Don't worry, we'll get you all fixed up and we can continue where we left off." Tomayoko said softly.

Kakashi turned his head slightly and was sick. He'd hoped to never see, hear, or think of his guy again, yet here he was, once more, in this situation. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of it this time.

"_Sakura… I love you."_ Kakashi thought and blacked out.

****

Sakura moved about the village and was starting to give up when she spotted Shino standing at the end of the street.

"I was told you were looking for me?" Shino asked in his mysterious voice.

"I was. I hoped you wouldn't mind helping me with a task." She wasn't sure if it should be out that Kakashi had been taken.

"What is the task?" Shino asked.

"I found this in my room and I was wondering if there was a chance that you and your bugs could possible trace the whereabouts this may have come from, maybe where the rest of it has gone?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose, though wouldn't Akamaru and Kiba be better suited for this? Also, may I ask the purpose of this?" He asked.

"Oh, umm… you see." Sakura halted in her explanation as she wasn't sure whether he should know all the facts or not. "Perhaps we should visit the Hokage."

"Alright. Lead the way." Shino requested and followed Sakura as they went.

Sakura wasn't sure if Lady Tsunade had left the hospital yet, so she opted for searching for there. Happy that she was able to find her on the first attempt, she quickly ran over to the Hokage and sought to speak with her.

"Sakura? I thought I told you to go home. What are you doing here and what is Shino doing here?" the Hokage asked.

"Lady Tsunade, I've asked Shino to help with our task. I found a bit of cloth in the window and I was hoping that we could use his help in finding where the rest of this cloth went. I haven't told him anything, and I wanted to make sure it'd be ok by you first." Sakura said.

Lady Tsunade thought about it for a minute.

"I suppose that would be a good idea, but why didn't you trouble Kiba? He may have been useful though I suppose Shino could be the best choice." The Hokage paced a bit thinking to herself. "Alright, Shino, what I have to tell you is under no circumstance to leave this room. You are to tell no one and we're making this an A rank mission."

Shino merely nodded his head in understanding and waited to hear more.

"Kakashi has been kidnapped. We are going to need your help to get him back. If Sakura here is correct, hopefully you will be able to trace the whereabouts of where he's gone by using the cloth she found."

Sakura moved towards Shino and held out the cloth for him. Shino took the cloth and called upon one of his insects to get the scent. Once the bug had it, it quickly started for the window in the room and was on its way out.

"It has the scent and is heading the way it went. We will need to hurry." Shino said.

The Hokage nodded and quickly made her way out of the room. She made her way to the front desk, Shino and Sakura in tow, in search of someone that could help them bring Kakashi back. Seeing Genma flirting with Ino, she called his attention to her and had him follow her out the hospital. Looking up and down the road, she searched for one more person that could join the team.

"What's going on?" Genma asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Where is that girl?" Lady Tsunade asked out loud.

Just then Naruto walked by with Hinata talking adamantly about something. Just as he was getting to the good part, he looked up and waved at everyone.

"Granny ba-chan, Sakura-chan…!" Naruto called.

"Stop calling me that. Hinata, I need to see you in my office, if you'll follow me." Lady Tsunade said and the group continued walking.

"Can I go?" Naruto asked.

"You're not needed this time brat." The Hokage stated.

Naruto pouted and headed and get himself some noodles.

"Umm… S-Sakura-chan? W-What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Lady Tsunade will explain once we reach her office." Sakura said and followed everyone into the building once they'd reached the Hokage tower.

"Everyone inside." The Hokage stated as she showed everyone to her office and then closed the door after herself once she too stepped inside.

"I've called you all here today because I'm giving you a mission. This will be an A rank mission. What I'm about to say is under no circumstance to leave this room. Do we understand?" She asked as she looked at everyone.

Once everyone had nodded their understanding and looked serious enough to take on the mission, she continued.

"Kakashi has been kidnapped. His whereabouts are unknown. Shino has a bug tracking him as we speak and time is of the essence. Find him and bring him back. Genma, I need you to lead this expedition seeing as you're Jonin level." Genma nodded.

"The rest of you have your abilities and I'm sure you'll need them in order to find Kakashi. The village is counting you on. Dismissed!"

The group nodded and turned to Genma once they'd left the building.

"Alright, so we're not just messing around. Grab what you can within ten minutes and meet back at the gate. Go!" With that, everyone disappeared.

Sakura returned to their home and looked around sadly. Shaking herself, she quickly set to work packing a bag and headed out the door within the allowed time. The gates were just opening to allow the group out when she arrived. Not taking any chances, Genma quickly gave out assignments. He had Hinata and Sakura at the sides watching and Shino was leading, while he took the back. Shino was out front seeing as he was the main person tracking down Kakashi.

"Don't worry love, we're on our way." Sakura said silently.

* * *

**I can only hope those of you that are still with me will forgive me for my semi long absence. My computer has basically died and I'm left to make it to my school and use the computers there when I get the chance. Granted their is no excuse, but I do hope you will all forgive me!! Please leave me reviews. It lets me know someone is still reading and that I'm not just wasting your time. Thank you!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer can be found on chapter one. Thank you for the reviews. Also thanks to those that added my story to your story alert and favorites. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Kakashi woke to the feel of cold water on a cloth running down his face. He moaned as he tried to get away from the source, but it merely followed him.

"I think he's coming around master." Anlee said softly.

"Kakashi? Can you hear me?" Tomayoko asked.

Kakashi frowned and tried to turn away from Tomayoko's gentle hand before he was sick again.

"My poor Kakashi. What illness has befallen you?" Tomayoko asked.

Kakashi shivered and tried to get away, but he had hardly any strength to do so.

_"How in Kami's name did I get back into this predicament?"_ Kakashi asked himself.

Moaning again, he just wanted relief. Relief from the pain, from being sick, and from being near Tomayoko, but at the moment he couldn't see that happening. He wanted his wife, to be back home in the Hidden Leaf Village, and to be sharing a drink of two with the guys, but he wasn't. He knew that.

"_Why does this always seem to happen to me?"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Tomayoko pulled a sheet over Kakashi in hopes to warm him a bit and yet to keep Kakashi from overheating. He was dangerously hot as it was. Kakashi's eyes fluttered close and Tomayoko sighed as he looked down upon him.

"Anlee, make sure to keep him comfortable, I'll be back shortly." Tomayoko said and left the room.

"Yes master." Anlee said and sat down beside Kakashi.

********

"You three in my office, now." Tomayoko said as he passed the three ninjas he'd hired to retrieve Kakashi.

"Keep your mouth shut this time Kunio, unless he asks you a direct question." Iwao said.

Tadao followed the other two into the office and stood offside to observe.

"I told you to bring Kakashi back here safe and sound. He's nowhere near what I asked. How do you think I should pay you for this?" Tomayoko started. "The way I see it, I don't pay you anything and you go about your lives before I end them."

"Now wait just a minute." Iwao said. "We had our orders and followed them as you said. We didn't know he was sick, nor did you. We went and got him and brought him back, just as you asked us to."

Tomayoko merely stared at Iwao and then turned his attention to the others.

"You did go and come back promptly. I'll give you that much. Fine, I'll give you half of your original agreement."

Kunio started to disagree, but Iwao stepped on his foot to quiet him.

"Fine, but please remember not to call on us for future missions seeing as you can't seem to keep a promise." Iwao said.

Tomayoko glared at Iwao, nodded and proceeded to get them their payment before he dismissed them from his sight. Sitting down at his desk once again, he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't a medic. Anlee only had so much skill. He'd have to find someone to take care of his precious Kakashi and then he'd be able to make up for the time that Kakashi was gone.

********

Genma had ordered everyone to take a fifteen minute break seeing at the rate there were going, they'd burn themselves out long before being able to reach the destination of finding Kakashi. Shino reported that his bugs were acting out, which meant they were either close to their goal, or had lost the trail.

"I hope that means that we're close." Genma said.

Sakura sighed and looked within her heart to see if she could reach Kakashi. She didn't feel his presence around the area, but that wasn't reason to just give up hope. She made her way towards the stream and washed her face in order to cool down a bit.

"How can we just put up with that? There are more of us than him. We should've just taken all his money and left him to die. Stupid git." Sakura heard a voice say.

She stood up slowly, masking her chakra before she step behind a tree and looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Granted said we aren't going to be looking for a job from him anymore, you never know if we'll be in need of money and he may have another job for us." A rather calm voice replied.

"Tadao you make me sick. After what we've just gone through, plus with what Iwao said and never taking a job from him again, how can you possible think so calmly?" The first voice said.

"It doesn't matter, we're done with the mission, let's get back." A new voice said. "Kunio you seriously need to learn to shut up sometimes."

"I was just stating a fact. There's nothing wrong with that." The voice Sakura guessed to be Kunio said.

"There's a time and a place for everything. You just always seem to pick the wrong time." The voice Sakura guessed to be Tadao stated matter of fact.

"Is that right?" Kunio replied pulling out a couple of kunai.

"Calm down, he's only speaking his mind. You know how Tadao is. He does have a point however." The one Sakura figured to be Iwao said.

"What is this, gang up on me now that we've finished the mission?" Kunio asked, a glare in his eye towards the two.

Sakura continued to watch the three as she stood hiding.

"What do you think he wanted with that guy anyways? I mean, it was pretty much a simple mission, kinda odd though." Kunio asked.

"I don't ask why the job needs done. I do it and get my money." Iwao responded.

"His health wasn't good. I do hope that Tomayoko has sense enough to take care of him before he does anything else. It was a shame the guy was too stubborn and wouldn't allow me to help him." Tadao said with a slight sigh.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she nearly jumped from behind the tree when she was grabbed by Genma. His hand covered her mouth so she didn't give away their position when he was sure he'd surprised her. He quickly motioned for her to remain quiet as he moved to another tree to watch to trio.

"Yeah well, it wasn't like we asked him to go on a picnic with us now was it?" Kunio said.

"Let's go, I'm hungry and I got my mind of some relaxing that needs to be done." Iwao said with a gleam in his eye.

Tadao merely shook his head. Kunio licked his lips at his mind's thoughts and rubbed his hands together. The three quickly headed off. Sakura's eyes grew large as she felt they were getting away.

"We need to come up with a new plan. For all we know they could've been talking about Kakashi, but we want to make sure before we just attack them. Let's get back to the others." Genma whispered quietly and turned to head back towards the others.

Sakura nodded and followed.

********

"Shino!" Genma called once they'd gotten back in range of the others. "Are you friends picking anything up?"

"Actually, yes. There seems to be a strong presence of the cloth Sakura gave me nearby, but it's quickly moving away." Shino responded.

"Alright, we found our new targets. We'll have to move quickly however, they seem to be heading towards the next town. We'll have to be careful. They were able to take Kakashi, granted he was sick, we still will need to be cautious." Genma continued.

The group nodded then followed his lead. Genma out in front now, Sakura behind him, Hinata was next, and Shino was last.

TBC...

* * *

**It seems as if they are so close, but so far! How long will Kakashi be able to wait for them? How long before Sakura looses her cool? Look for the answers in the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning!!!! In this chapter, I rated it 'M' for a reason. Mention of brief nudity and certain actions mentioned in this chapter. If you'd rather not read such mentioning, I've marked where you'll want to stop reading and I've marked where it's safe to start reading again. I'm sorry I wrote it as rated, but hopefully you won't feel like you missed too much? You've been warned! On to the chapter.**

* * *

Sakura couldn't help replaying what she had overheard over and over in her mind. They had found the ones that had taken Kakashi. They were so close now, but the guys were getting away. She felt they needed to move faster, but Genma was leader and telling them to proceed with caution. He was thinking with a level head, if she were leader, they'd be jumping in head first, no questions asked. That wasn't the type of leader they needed at the moment, not the type of leader Kakashi needed at the moment. With a sigh, she listened once more to what Genma was instructing them to do.

"Alright, Sakura and I heard these guys talking and they're mostly looking for a good time. Sakura, I'm going to need you and Hinata to get them in a position that they won't know what hit them when we move in to question them." Genma commanded.

Hinata and Sakura nodded. Sakura took note that Hinata seemed a little nervous, but she was sure the girl would get the job done when it came down to it.

"Shino and I are going to find out some information about these guys. Everyone has their orders, once we have them in our sights, we'll split up." Genma continued.

Sakura, Shino, and Hinata all nodded their understanding. All the while he was telling them their instructions, Genma had them speeding up in order to stay within view of the other ninjas that were involved with kidnapping Kakashi. They were soon reaching a town and Genma could only assume where they were going to go first. He held up a fist for the others to stop as he watched the men walk into the local brothel.

"Alright, Sakura, Hinata, you're up. Shino and I will be watching, but getting information as well. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Genma instructed.

Sakura nodded and she and Hinata went around back of the building to work on this disguise for their part of the mission.

"We're going to have to work with the story that we're new dancers. If possible we can grab some clothes from the other girls and just work our magic on them, but we'll have to show that we're only interested in them and hope that they haven't found someone else to take out places. For now, let's just get past the part that we need clothes and to look as if we belong here." Sakura said and Hinata nodded.

The two of them made their way inside the building and easily located the room in which the other girls were able to dress and get ready.

"Who are you? I've never seen your faces around these parts before." One rather large busted woman stopped them.

"We… we're… the new girls." Sakura stammered. "We're just starting today.

"Joe never said nothin' 'bout no new girls." The woman stared down at them.

Sakura swallowed and waited to see what would happen. Hinata wanted to run, but she was a ninja and ninjas don't run, unless they have to.

"Well standing there isn't going to get you dressed. Did you bring your own, or you gonna have to borrow? I'm not too sure if we have any sticks like you around, then again… Laura might be your size, or at least the closest." The woman continued. "Laura's over at the mirror, ask her if she'll lend you something to wear."

With that the woman walked away to continue getting dressed. Sakura and Hinata walked over to where they were instructed. Laura turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Laura asked.

"Umm… we were told to see if we could borrow some clothes from you." Sakura responded.

Laura narrowed her eyes and looked at the two of them before shaking her head.

"Check the trunk. You might find something in there." With that Laura continued to apply her makeup.

Sakura looked at Hinata and shrugged before the two of them moved over to the trunk. It was quite the large trunk. Once Sakura opened it, her eyes grew large at the assortment of g-strings, bras, and other flesh showing wear.

"W-We have to wear something like that?" Hinata asked, though it was more like a squeak.

Sakura nodded, trying to come to terms herself.

"Alright, this is a mission, we don't have a choice. I'll wear the pink set, you… I think blue would look best on you." Sakura said as she reached in and picked up the skimpy outfits.

***** From this point on it's rated 'M' for a reason*****

She held Hinata's out to her waiting for the girl to take it. She turned to find a place in which they would change clothes, but it seemed as if this was the only place. As soon as she turned around she was met by bare breasts and even some all nude girls. Granted they had the body for it, it wasn't something she wanted to see. Being self conscious as she was, she frowned a bit as she looked down at her own chest. Sighing, she shook her head and turned from the group to see that Hinata had already changed into her skimp clothes. Sakura was jealous to see that Hinata could actually fit her clothes and wear them well. Sighing, she removed her own clothes and changed into the pink ones before the woman from before called attention to all the other girls.

"Looks like we have a house full tonight girls. Let's make sure we bring in the money, but have a little fun as well." All the girls yelled with excitement.

"Remember what we're here to do. Let's get in and get out." Sakura said.

"Right." Hinata said with a nodded.

The girls soon started following the other girls out a large door and into the main area. Hinata and Sakura paused for a moment to take in the area. The place was huge. Both the left and right sides were covered with booths of men waiting to get a feel of the ladies. In front of them a door stood off to the right, showing the way in and the way out. The walls were covered in pictures of geishas and other Japanese works. Sakura was able to find the men she was looking for towards the right and she signaled Hinata to follow. She caught the eye of Kunio and smiled.

"This way Hinata." Sakura said and turned to take Hinata's arm, but Hinata wasn't there.

Sakura looked around and saw that Hinata had been taken and was now sitting in the lap of some guy with a beard and shaggy hair. Hinata looked uncomfortable and Sakura made to go rescue her but her arm was caught by another man.

"Hey baby, why don't you come over here and talk to us a while." The guy said.

He wasn't half bad looking, but she could tell he had a few. His blue eyes and dark hair gave him a rugged look. She simply smiled and lifted his fingers one by one off her arm until he was no longer touching her.

"Well handsome, I'd like to, but my friend over their needs a little help, and well, if I'm going to come talk to you boys, I'm going to need more than just little ol' me to see about… taking care of you." She gave a small smile and flirted a bit. "I'll be right back."

Turning away, she went off to help Hinata.

"Hello, mind if I steal my friend here, we've got a couple of boys that want to talk to us." Sakura asked sweetly.

The guy that had Hinata in his lap was roughly rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. Hinata couldn't help the slight aroused look on her face, but it quickly turned to embarrassment.

"Why don't you join us instead?" Another guy at the table asked, a beer in his hand.

Sakura pouted and looked lost for a moment.

"I don't know… let me go ask my friend." Sakura replied as she started towards the other table once more.

The guy with the beer grabbed her just as she was waving the handsome guy over. She landed rather hard in his lap and gasped as she felt that the guy was already aroused. She tried to get up, but that only caused her to wiggle against him and he seemed to be enjoying it as she wasn't.

"Oh man, you don't waste any time to do you? Shit, I feel like I'm gonna cum just from her rubbing against me." The beer guy said as he roughly began grinding against Sakura.

The handsome guy reached the table and looked at the guys.

"I believe you have our girls." The handsome one said.

The guy fondling Hinata's breast stopped for a moment to look at the guy standing there.

"I don't see no names on them? Do you see a name on them?" He asked the beer guy.

Sakura gave a loud gasp as she was lifted quickly out of the seat and forced to face the table while the guy with the beer fumbled with his pants.

"Hey, not with my girl." The handsome guy said jerking Sakura off the table and pulling her over to him.

The other guy stopped playing with Hinata and stood up, knocking her to the ground. Sakura quickly gathered her friend and the two stood out of the way as the guys started arguing. The handsome guy called over his friends and soon an all out brawl started.

"Follow me." Sakura said to Hinata and the two left the brawl.

Sakura lead Hinata over to where she'd seen the guys and quickly checked herself to make sure she was more alluring than as if she'd just got finished with someone else.

"Hello boys, need a little company?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Kunio licked his lips and shifted in his seat.

"Well, I sure could use some company." Kunio said.

"I'm going to get myself another beer, you want anything Iwao?" Tadao asked while he stood up.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Iwao said as his eyes lingered on Hinata.

Did you want to just look at us, or may we have a seat?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah… sure." Kunio said.

Sakura felt she'd be better to handle him, so she moved into the seat beside him. She watched as Hinata nervously sat beside Iwao.

"So you boys here to relax?" Sakura asked trying to make conversation.

She jumped slightly when Kunio found his hand on her leg and was making his way up.

"Yeah. Just finished a hard mission." Kunio answered.

"Oh?" Sakura replied and forced herself to move closer.

"Yep." Kunio said.

His hand had made its way to Sakura's right breast. She cringed slightly, but quickly forced herself to relax. She looked over to Hinata to see how she was fairing with her guy, giving her room to find a way to strike up conversation.

Hinata was sitting there uncomfortable. She felt so violated by the last guy, she wasn't sure how to proceed. She caught Sakura's eyes and blushed as she realized she needed to get her head in the game.

"Umm… s-so… what kind of mission was it? D-does that make you… ninjas, or something? Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we're ninjas. Had to bring in a bloke that got away from his lover. It was kind of sick if you asked me. What about you? What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Iwao asked Hinata.

"Umm… I…" Sakura could see Hinata was in a pinch and she quickly turned the attention on her by placing her hand on Kunio's manhood.

He jumped in surprise which caused Iwao to turned his attention on them.

"Whoa… you don't play around huh? Feisty… I like it." Kunio said.

Sakura had to swallow or she was going to be sick. At that moment Tadao returned with the drinks and placed Iwao's down in front of him.

"So… where'd this mission take you? All over the world?" Sakura asked.

"No… not really. We went to the hidden leaf village and dropped off the guy to his lover." Kunio replied.

Sakura clenched her fist a bit, which caused Kunio to jump once more seeing as she still had her hand there.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Sakura said and released her grip.

"Oh don't be." Kunio replied by moving his hand over her womanhood.

Sakura swallowed again and looked up to see a bug flying and landing on the lamp. Her eyes grew large and she turned to see if Hinata had taken notice. Unfortunately, she was being forced in a tongue wrestling match with Iwao. Having seen where her gaze went, Kunio pulled her towards him and started to kiss her when something bumped into the table.

***** You Can Read again*****

"Oh! I'm-I'm sorry. D-didn't *hic* didn't know anyone was h-here. *hic*" A very drunk looking man had stumbled over.

Sakura looked at the guy and her eyes grew large, but she quickly looked at him as if he were just some drunken guy. Hinata looked at the guy too and turned her attention to Sakura.

"We're gonna go to the restroom really quick, don't go anywhere." Sakura teased as she stood up.

Hinata quickly got to her feet too and the two girls started off to the back where they first appeared.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Kunio complained to the drunken guy.

"I-I was just *hic* just having fun." The drunken guy, who in reality was Genma, said and stumbled off in the direction he had come.

"I don't know about you, but when the girls come back, I think I'll be ready to go, if you know what I mean." Kunio said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not too sure you're girls are going to come back." Tadao stated.

"What? How do you know?" Kunio said.

"Because, they just ran by the front door being chased by some other guys." Tadao said matter-a-factly.

The three guys jumped from their seats and started out the front door.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am truly, truly sorry! I have a million reasons why I was unable to update this as needed, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear them. I can only ask for forgiveness and hope that you won't come knocking on my door with pitchforks and knives. There is mention of rated 'M' activity in this chapter! I've marked where it's unsafe and where it's safe to read again. Here's chapter nine.**

* * *

Sakura and Hinata had managed to get back into the room they had originally been in to change back to their clothes.

"I hope we don't have to do that again." Hinata said.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura replied.

The two of them stashed the clothes elsewhere and made for the back exit, where they first came in. Unfortunately, the guys from earlier were back there, seeing as they had moved their fight outside.

"Hey, it's the girls. Came out to wish us luck did you?" The beer guy asked.

"Ummm… we were just leaving. Come on Hinata!" Sakura grabbed her arm and the two took off running.

Passing the front doors to the building, Sakura hardly let go of Hinata's hand as they ran. Genma and Shino turned to see the three guys running out the door and both moved outside to see what all the fuss was about.

"What the…?" Genma said and threw down the beer he happened to still be carrying.

He and Shino took off after the crowd and made their way to the rooftops to see if they could help Hinata and Sakura get out of their jam somehow.

"S-Sakura, what are we going to do? They're following us!" Hinata asked.

"Just keep running and hope that Genma and Shino will be able to find us. Man! We really need to get more information from those three guys if we're going to find Kakashi. Please hold on Kakashi." Sakura said.

Kakashi was really sick. I mean hospital sick, but Tomayoko couldn't risk taking him to the hospital.

"Master, is there anyone that you can contact?" Anlee asked.

She was wiping Kakashi's sweat from his forehead and holding him to the side when he was sick over the side of the bed. Tomayoko looked at Kakashi with pity and moved towards the side he hadn't been sick on and rested his hand against Kakashi's shoulder.

"What can I do for you love? What do you need?" Tomayoko asked.

"S-Sakura? I don't feel so good. Why? What's… what's going on? D-do you need… need something… something to help? Y-You're the… the best medic this world knows. P-please make it stop." Kakashi was mumbling and turned once more to the side to be sick again.

"Who is this Sakura?" Tomayoko asked.

"I-I'm not sure master." Anlee looked down at the floor before she turned her attention once more to ringing out the washcloth she was using to wipe the sweat from Kakashi's brow.

"Well I'm going to find out. If she is as he says she is, then we need her. Kakashi? Love? Can you hear me?" Tomayoko waited a pause to see if Kakashi was alert. "Hey, who's this Sakura?"

Kakashi merely moaned and tried to move away from what felt like a million hands all over his body.

"S-stop. W-what are you doing? No… stop…" Kakashi mumbled.

He was out of it and Tomayoko worried for him. Wondering what he could do, he moved to his office and sat for a moment thinking.

"Shino! I need you to divert the first group that's chasing them. I'll capture the three guys we were originally after." Genma said.

Shino merely nodded and ran a bit faster as he made his way towards the girls and the group of men chasing them. Genma jumped down from where he was and followed after the guys.

"Hey!" He called.

The guys took a minute to look back and saw that they were being followed.

"What do you want?" The guys actually stopped.

"What's going on? What's everyone running after?" Genma asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your concern." Iwao said.

Genma frowned and looked at the guys.

"Actually, it is my concern." He looks at the three and moves into a stance to fight.

The three of them look at him with a raised brow and Kunio laughs.

"This guy's probably drunk. Come on, if we hurry maybe we can be the heroes to those girls and they'll show us their appreciation anyway we like them to." Kunio said and turned to leave.

Genma spit out the senbon he held in his mouth directly in front of Kunio who had taken the first step. The three of them turned to look at Genma again.

"So it's a fight you want huh? What is it? You want a piece of the girls too?" Kunio asked. "You can have them when we're done with them.

"You don't seem to grasp the situation here. We need to talk, now." Genma said glaring at the three of them.

Kunio frowned and moved to walk towards Genma, but Genma had moved behind the three of them and had quickly stabbed Kunio in the neck. Iwao and Tadao had managed to jump away and now glared at Genma with their kunai drawn.

"I'll be borrowing him for a bit, if you care to follow…" Genma said and took off, placing Kunio in a position he was least likely to cause Genma discomfort or fall.

"Hey!" Iwao yelled and he and Tadao took off after Genma.

"S-Sakura… I'm not sure I can run much longer." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I'm sorta reaching my point as well." Sakura said.

"Girls! Why are you running? We just want to have some fun!" One of the guys said.

"What the…? Hey, hey! Get them off me!" Another of the guys said.

Sakura could hardly heard them running after her anymore, so she risked slowing and turning to look over her right shoulder to see that they guys were being surrounded by what seemed like a million bugs.

"Shino." Sakura whispered.

She pulled Hinata to a stop and the two of them watched the group of guys that were running after them trying to fight off the bugs that were soon covering them from head to toe.

"What is this? Get them off of me!" Sakura merely watched.

Soon the bugs had retreated to Shino's body and Sakura and Hinata made their way over to him.

"Thanks Shino. Where's Genma?" Sakura asked.

Shino merely nodded at the thanks, then pointed off to the side as they watched Genma run past them.

"Genma!" Sakura called and noticed that he was carrying something, more like someone.

She then watched the two guys that had taken Kakashi following him and figured out that Genma had managed to capture their comrade. She took off after them, having found her second wind, and wondered where Genma was taking them. Shino and Hinata close behind her, the three of them followed.

Iwao threw a couple kunai at Genma, but Genma was easily able to dodge them. Tadao made a few seals with his hands and made a copy of himself and sent it to try and slow Genma, but it didn't work. Soon the group was in the forest and Genma finally stopped, throwing his catch to the side so that he would focus on the other two. He noted that Shino had Sakura and Hinata with him, but he hardly thought he'd need their help with these two.

"So what's this about? You said you wanted to talk, so talk." Iwao shouted.

They'd made sure to keep some distance between them and Genma. Sakura, Hinata, and Shino moved to stand near Genma.

"You guys watch him. This won't take long." Genma said.

He placed another senbon in his mouth and stood calmly as he waited to see what the other two would do.

"What is this? What's going on here?" Iwao asked.

"You took something that belongs to us, to her specifically." Genma replied calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Iwao questioned.

"Your last assignment took you where? Think back now." Genma gave them a moment to remember.

Recognition dawned on Tadao's face and soon Iwao's.

"What, that sick guy? He a friend of yours or something?" Iwao asked.

"Yes he is. Now, if you'd kindly tell us where you took him, we'd be very thankful." Genma said.

"He's probably getting' his brains fucked out of him." Iwao said.

Genma glared at him and took a deep breath.

"Where… is… he?" Genma asked once more.

"Like I'd tell you anything." Iwao replied.

Before Genma had a chance to think of something to do in order to loosen the guy's tongue, he felt a breeze fly past him and only just noticed the pink realizing it was Sakura. The guy wouldn't know what hit him, literally as Sakura drew her arm back and let it fly with her mighty strength. She wasn't holding back so when Iwao flew back and knocked his head against the tree that managed to barely break his fall, he was completely out of it. Tadao's eyes grew large as he turned to see what had become of his comrade and then looked to see the cause of it.

"Where did you take him? I will not ask again." Sakura asked, seething.

"We… we were hired by Tomayoko to get him. We took him to Tomayoko's place. I… I can show you." Tadao looked from where Kunio was still out of it then back to Iwao.

He was no fool. He knew when he was beaten and for the lousy about of money they had been given, he could only hope that Tomayoko got just as much, if not more, than Kunio and Iwao had just received from these guys.

"Lead the way." Sakura said in a false cheery voice.

Genma shook his head and smiled a little.

"Kakashi… the things your wife will do for you. The things anyone would do for you…" He whispered to himself.

The four of them followed Tadao as he showed them to the dwellings of one Tomayoko. They had left the other two not wanting to carry dead weight.

"Master! Master! Come quick! He's having trouble breathing!" Anlee called towards Tomayoko.

He quickly left his office and ran towards the room that Kakashi and Anlee were in.

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" Tomayoko asked as he took Kakashi's hand.

He noticed that someone had come in and cleaned up all the vomit. Kakashi shook and a rattled breath sound was all the response Tomayoko got out of him.

"Master, are you sure we can't get him to a hospital? I'm not sure he's going to make it." Anlee said quietly.

There was true concern in her eyes, but when Tomayoko backhanded her, they soon turned to surprise.

"Shut up! You shut up! He will be fine. He just needs me. That's all. Get out!" Tomayoko yelled.

Anlee quickly got to her feet and ran from the room.

***** Rated 'M' Section from this point on*****

"It's ok now." Tomayoko quickly removed his clothes and got into the bed next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Love, I'm here. You don't have to worry. I'm right here." Tomayoko said.

He gently ran his right hand up and down Kakashi's face and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek.

"You just need me. That's what all this is about. You just want attention." Tomayoko said as he moved his hand from Kakashi's face down to his chest.

He continued to move his hand up and down Kakashi's body enjoying what he was doing to him. As his hand brushed over Kakashi's manhood, Tomayoko licked his lips as he gazed at Kakashi, seeking his reaction. Kakashi turned his head away from Tomayoko and brought it back, trying to twist away from him.

"Wh-what are you… doing?" Kakashi managed.

"Shhhh…. It's ok. Just enjoy it." Tomayoko said and gently brushed his middle finger over the tip of Kakashi's manhood.

Kakashi gasped and then coughed. Tomayoko smiled and added pressure, squeezing the appendage in his hand and jerking it slowly. Kakashi moaned and Tomayoko smiled more.

"Yes, tell me how much you love me doing this to you." Tomayoko said.

He could hardly contain himself as he moved his free hand down himself and grabbed hold of his own manhood. He released Kakashi and threw the covers off the two of them so that he could move down to Kakashi's manhood and place his lips around him. Tomayoko groaned and Kakashi moaned. He couldn't help it. It felt good, but he had to tell himself to wake up. It wasn't really.

"S-Sakura… you mustn't. Feels too… good." Kakashi said.

Tomayoko frowned at this and pulled his lips away from Kakashi.

"No… please don't stop."Kakashi panted.

Tomayoko glared at Kakashi for a minute then moved up to straddle Kakashi as he kissed him.

"I don't know who this Sakura is, but I bet she can't make you feel as good as I can." Tomayoko challenged.

Kakashi found he was having trouble breathing and tried to lift his hands to push the weight off of him, but he could hardly move a muscle. Tomayoko continued to kiss Kakashi and soon moved back down Kakashi body and to his manhood again. Once again he placed Kakashi's appendage in his mouth and sucked upon it until Kakashi could hardly contain how much he enjoyed it. Using one finger, his pointer, Tomayoko entered his finger into Kakashi's butt. Kakashi jerked at the intrusion, but Tomayoko hardly stopped what he was doing. Kakashi tried to get away from him when Tomayoko entered a second finger, but he didn't have the strength. Feeling he had readied Kakashi enough, he took hold of his own manhood and slowly entered Kakashi. Kakashi jerked at the pressure and fell lax.

"That's it love, just relax. I'm almost in." Tomayoko said soothingly.

Once he had his whole self in Kakashi, he paused for a moment to relish at the feel and soon started thrusting into Kakashi.

"You were so tight the first time, now this just feels too good. Is it good enough for you love?" Tomayoko asked.

He didn't receive a response, but he was hardly going to stop now. He sped up even more as he felt the tightening in his loins.

"I'm so close, cum with me love. Let me take you to a whole new place." Tomayoko managed before he filled Kakashi.

Tomayoko fell forward and managed to roll onto the side of Kakashi while he caught his breath.

*****Safe To Read Again*****

"Thank you love. I hope that was as good for you as it was for me." Tomayoko said and turned his head to look at Kakashi.

He frowned when he saw that Kakashi's lips seemed to be turning blue. Lifting himself up, he leaned over Kakashi and shook him.

"Kakashi? Love? What's going on? Answer me." Tomayoko said panicking slightly. "Kakashi!"

* * *

**OMG! Did I kill Kakashi? O.O You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Again I apologize and hope that you'll leave me a review? I know I should ask for them seeing as I've made you wait this long, but… please? Until next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Language and mild nudity mentioned in this chapter. This is the last chapter Ladies and Gentlemen, here we go, onto chapter 10.**

* * *

"How much further do we have to go?" Genma asked Tadao.

"It's not much further now. You can see his place from here." Tadao answered.

The group felt as if they had been walking for quite some time. They had finally gotten to Tomayoko's land when Sakura gasped out and fell to her knees.

"Sakura? Sakura what's wrong?" Genma questioned.

Tadao took that moment and threw a smoke bomb. Once the smoke had cleared, they noticed that he was gone.

"Damn it! He got away." Genma cursed and tried to think of what he should do.

Hinata ran over to Sakura to see what was wrong.

"Sakura, what happened?" Hinata asked in her soft voice.

"We have to hurry. Kakashi…" She held her hand over her heart and squeezed her shirt tightly.

Genma nodded and the four of them quickly ran the rest of the way towards Tomayoko's house. Instead of waiting to knock, Genma quickly kicked down the door and they made their way inside. Several people gasped and made to get out of the way.

"Servants." Genma said to the others.

"Where is Kakashi? Where is the man that was brought here against his will? He's really sick." Sakura questioned them.

The majority just looked at her, scared.

"Where is he?" She asked again.

"M-master is with him right now." A girl answered.

"Where?" Sakura asked once more.

"H-he doesn't wish to be disturbed. Ahhh!" The girl answered and screamed when Sakura ran forward and was now holding her in the air.

"I will ask you one more time. Where… is… he?" Sakura practically spat in the little girl's face.

"Master Tomayoko's room is just down the hall and to the left. The large wooden double doors, you can't miss it." Another servant had answered.

Sakura released the little girl and the four of them ran towards where they were instructed.

"Kakashi!" Was heard behind the doors once they had reached them.

"Oh no." Hinata said.

"Nooo!" Sakura cried out and pushed the door open.

She took note of a naked Tomayoko and saw red, but she quickly turned her attention to Genma's words when he instructed her to see about Kakashi. She turned her attention towards the other occupant of the bed and moved to him as quickly as she could.

"Kakashi? Hey can you hear me? I'm here. I'm right here." Sakura said and gently placed her hand upon his brow.

She gasped at how still he was and the blueness of his lips. She quickly set to work getting an understanding of what was happening to him and realized he wasn't breathing. She started CPR and called Hinata over to her to help. In the mean time, Genma had grabbed Tomayoko and a sheet and had moved him out of the room.

"What are you doing? Who are you people? Kakashi!" Tomayoko yelled.

"You will sit here and pray that he doesn't die." Genma said so calmly it was scary.

Shino merely stood guard over Tomayoko as he wasn't sure what he should be doing at the moment. Sakura continued to breath into her husband's lungs while Hinata did compressions.

"Kakashi don't you dare do this to me. Don't you dare! Please. I'm sorry." Sakura said as she pulled away to look at him and run her hands through his hair.

She checked his pulse and realized there wasn't one and gave a great sob.

"No… no no no no no no! Kakashi!" She cried out and fell upon her husband.

She wasn't going to give up, no. She pulled herself together and started breathing in his mouth again. Hinata looked at Kakashi's face and felt a tear slide down her left cheek as she realized he was probably gone. They had been at this for at least twenty minutes.

"S-Sakura-chan?" She said quietly. "I…I think he's gone."

"No… he's just playing. Waiting for me to come and save him. He just wants to keep me on my toes. Make me feel like I need him. Well you see, you big jerk, I do need you. So you can stop pretending. Ok? Please Kakashi. Pleeease." She cried more when she knew she wasn't getting anything.

The room fell silent all except her cries as they felt that Kakashi was really gone. Sakura pooled her chakra into her right hand and placed it over Kakashi's heart and then took her left hand and placed it upon her own heart. Closing her eyes, she focused the chakra to start Kakashi's heart to the rhythm of her own. She did this three times before she truly found no results.

"You jerk! You promised!" She said as she started punching Kakashi.

Genma quickly ran into the room and caught her before she hit Kakashi again.

"You promised! You never break your promises! Why would you start now?" Sakura yelled out as she kicked and screamed.

Genma took her out of the room and gave her a shoulder to cry on.

Tomayoko looked lost and confused. Shino bowed his head in respect of Kakashi. Hinata looked at Sakura and another tear fell. She then looked at Kakashi and gasped as she saw his chest rise and fall.

"S-Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" Hinata called.

Sakura could hardly pull away from Genma, what else could be wrong. She pulled away and looked over at Hinata and frowned.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi Senpai… he… he's… alive." Hinata said.

Sakura shook her head, but ran over to see for herself. She gasped as she saw the slow rise and fall of her husband's chest. She knelt down beside him and took his hand as she looked towards his eyes.

"Kakashi? Can you hear me?" She asked.

Kakashi's eyes moved a bit, but that was all she got.

"We've got to get him to a hospital. I can only do so much for him here, but he needs medical attention, now." She said and set to work doing what she could for him.

Tomayoko stood to his feet and started to move into the room, but Shino stood in his path.

"Kakashi? He's alright?" Tomayoko asked.

Sakura turned her attention from her husband and glared at the man.

"No thanks to you." She said.

Tomayoko merely looked at her and then to Kakashi. He was so happy his love was alright. He could only think of being with Kakashi a little longer before he was being pushed away from the room.

"Who are you people? What are you doing in me house?" He demanded.

"That man in there is a comrade to us. That woman with the pink hair, that's his wife. You better hope she doesn't get her hands on you." Genma said.

Tomayoko looked at Genma and then looked in front of where he was being lead. Genma was going to be leading him back to Konoha to stand for trial, but that'd be after they made sure that Kakashi was alright and ready for travel. For the time being, they wrapped Kakashi up in blankets and moved him to the nearest hospital once Sakura had managed to stabilize him.

Sakura hardly left Kakashi's side once he was in the hospital. She didn't want to take any chances. Shino was left to guard Tomayoko and make sure he didn't escape while Genma took time to track down the three guys that had stolen Kakashi in the first place. Luckily he didn't have to go far to find them. Once he caught them all, he made his way back to the hospital and told Sakura and the others. They'd be staying in a hotel while they waited for Kakashi to get better. He was truly improving and for that they were greatly happy.

"Just a few more days and we can take you home." Sakura said to Kakashi once he'd managed to stay awake longer than he had been.

"Hai." Kakashi said quietly.

"You know I love you right?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know that." Kakashi responded with a small smile.

Sakura was worried about his mental state. He obviously had gone through some things. She just hoped that he knew that she'd be there for him when he was ready to talk about them. Yawning, she shook her head and turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"Sleep, I'm sorry I've keep you worrying about me." Kakashi said as he yawned himself.

"I will always worry about you. That's why I love you so. You get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Sakura said.

Kakashi sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Alright, let's head out." Genma said as they were leaving the hospital.

He'd made sure that they guys they had caught weren't in anyway able to escape. Sakura saw to it that Kakashi was in good hands as they made their way back home.

"Hey Kakashi…" Sakura began.

"Yeah?" Kakashi responded.

"Promise me something?" Sakura asked.

"I'll try." Kakashi said.

Sakura took a moment to really look at Kakashi. He was so thin from being sick and hardly eating. They had to really work to get him to eat and to keep it down.

"Love me always?" Sakura asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Even in death." Kakashi responded and kissed her forehead as they all headed home.

* * *

**That's it Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed the story. I apologize once more for the long absence and how long it took me to finish this out. You know I don't like making excuses, but I do hope you enjoyed the story and will leave a review as well as forgive me. Thank you so much to all of those that stuck with me until the end! Until next time…**


End file.
